


The One Who Controls

by Solistair



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solistair/pseuds/Solistair
Summary: No one is a fan of a strategic meeting dragging on. But what if our dear Lord Commander had chosen to spice it up a bit?





	

The Lord Commander of the Temple Knights was a man you looked at with awe. He was a proud man with an open mind and steady heart, one who knew the difference between spoken words and actions. Right now, Lord Aymeric stood up in a room with many of the people important to their common cause. While taking a pause from speaking his mind about the situation, and letting Alphinaud take speak his, the faintest grin spread on the Commander's lips, and his eyes met their target. For some reason, the Lord Commander had decided to make the Warrior of Light's life just a _little_ bit more difficult on this particular day.

Nhi'a, or the one they constantly referred to as the Warrior of Light, slammed his hands onto the big wooden table and stood up hastily, nearly flying off his chair. He clenched his jaw for short second or two, body getting used to the sudden shock that went up his spine, and exhaled deeply the next, only to notice that his action had silenced the entire table. Alphinaud looked at him in shock, then worry, and Lord Drillemont and Count Edmont quickly followed his lead and stood up.

"We cannot-" he started, "rely too much on 'em." Thankfully, Nhi'a's words and act had all been very timely done as it was his true thoughts on the matter. He looked up to meet the Lord Commander's amused eyes before crossing his arms and looking around the table. He remained stood up and it was safe to say he did not feel amused in the slightest.

The one who spoke next was Alphinaud, stating that the hours they had been in there debating the same matter over and over would be all in vain if they kept shouting at each other. Nhi'a took deep and slow breaths, his entire body now tense from fighting the toy the Commander had place on him. The meeting could not end fast enough, he thought, and shot an annoyed glance at him.

Aymeric said something to Lucia and then kindly raised his hand to declare the meeting had come to an end.

On the wall where many of them had hung their coats rested a huge sword, one that rarely left his sight. Nhi'a wanted to get to it as fast as possible to leave the room and... _take care_ of himself. He took a few steps and groaned in discomfort, his plan a failure before even starting.

"A word," Aymeric looked straight at him. "if possible."

Nhi'a nodded and added a polite "of course", standing still as a stone, tensed up and breathing controlled. The door slammed shut after Lucia, the last person in the room except them, left, and suddenly Nhi'a felt he could breathe again.

"You- ngh..." Nhi'a grabbed a hold of the chair a step from him, leaned his arm on the back of it, and hid his face. He could hear the Commander's metal boots scrape the stone floor as he got closer. "Don' even!" he hissed, his tail wrapped around his leg now.

"What ever could be wrong, Nhi'a?" 

He said his name on purpose, he knew how he'd react. "You said you wouldn' use it til' later!"

"What a fun meeting though!" Obviously amused by the male cat fighting his own urges in front of him. Aymeric's eyes didn't leave the cat, trying his absolute hardest not to move an inch, while leaning back towards the table. In his hand he held a small device that seemed to make the younger male's life a living hell, or heaven, right now. He clicked the button once more.

"Ngh-!" Nhi'a's grip of the chair loosened and he fell right down on the floor, hands gripping the stone and hair falling around his face.

"Don't be so stubborn, Nhi'a."

Nhi'a hissed, enough to express his annoyance, and looked up at the man. "Stop saying my na- uah-" his heavy breathing didn't allow for more words to be spoken. He had lost a single bet with the Commander and now he was here, begging to be - _No_. He wouldn't beg for it, he wouldn't beg for it, he _wouldn't_...

Aymeric had his hands on the table, eyes a burning blue glued to the male miqo'te on the floor. Nhi'a could see that the man's lower half reacted to the view in front of him. So why wouldn't he do anything? If he wouldn't move an inch, Nhi'a decided he'd make him.

Nhi'a licked his lips and exaggerated his heavy breathing as he sat up. There was no way he was losing this game. He flicked his tail to the side, grabbed the hem of his loose cotton shirt and placed in between his teeth, half of his upper body exposed. Not once did he break eye contact with the other man, and somehow that just spurred him on. He knew that he wasn't the only one burning.

His left hand undid his pants, his bulge very visible now. He used his right hand to lean back on while his left massaged the hidden erection, fingers pushing on some sweet spots, and he remembered the previous night and the night before that. No one had ever seen the Lord Commander so-

Aymeric threw his coat on the chair and grabbed Nhi'a's arm, dragging him up and towards him in one pull. Before Nhi'a could grasp the situation, he was already sat on the table with Aymeric's thigh pressed towards his bulge. "You will pay for that."  
Nhi'a grinned victoriously, very proud to not give in first. But the victory wasn't long lasting as Aymeric used his tongue to force open the miqo'te's mouth. Aymeric'c tongue dominated him and immediately he needed much, much more. He knew what the man hid under all those layers and by the gods he wanted it all.

"Wha! N-no-" Nhi'a unvoluntary broke their kiss when the Commander stroked the base of his tail before wrapping his hand around it. "I said, n-not the tail-!"

Aymeric smirked and resumed ravaging the cat's mouth, moving his hand from his tail to his hips, pulling both the underwear and pants down to uncover Nhi'a's very eager erection. He didn't spare a single moment and grabbed his cock with a steady grip, stroking it up and down, swallowing the amazing sounds that came from the younger man.

Nhi'a moved his hands up Aymeric's chest and gripped the fabric hard on both sides, ripping it up. The one button popped off, the strings failing to keep the fabric together. He moved his hips with Aymeric's strokes and whined when he let go. Aymeric grabbed Nhi'a's sides, lift his left leg up a bit to expose a string going into the miqo'te's ass. He grabbed it and yanked it out, revealing the, according to Nhi'a, _dreaded_ toy. Aymeric had to swallow hard not to enter the man right away; the sounds coming out of his mouth and the way he looked right now made it very difficult to hold back.

"Ayme- ric- You..." Nhi'a suddenly got annoyed, being toyed with like this. He grabbed the Commander's dick through his pants and frowned, Aymeric flinching. "Stop toying with me!"

"Toying?"

Aymeric's tone wasn't amused at all. He pushed the miqo'te down on the hard table without a warning, grabbed his legs and pulled him back towards him. The miqo'te's tail, now stuck between his thighs, was moved aside as Aymeric placed the tip of his cock at the entrance. Nhi'a tried to move his hips towards him, unable to wait any longer. Aymeric grinned as he entered the younger man, grabbing both the tip of the tail and Nhi'a's cock to stroke as he entered him fully.

In that moment Aymeric had no idea why he waited so long; the miqo'te's muscles tightened around him, his open mouth barely keeping up with the breathing. The sight was beyond erotic. Once fully inside, he stopped. He kept stroking Nhi'a's cock and his oh so sensitive tail, really enjoying the fact that it was a miqo'te he had below him.

"More, Aym...e- more!"

The impatient cat began stroking his own nipples and moaned even louder with this, Aymeric's resolve completely gone now. He grabbed the man's hips, pulled out, then quickly entered again. There was no way he could stop for something as trivial as teasing now. He went faster now, his cock meeting tight muscles, hitting the spots he knew would make Nhi'a beg for release.

Nhi'a grabbed Aymeric's shoulders to pull him down towards himself to kiss him, quite violently this time. As he kept thrusting into him, Nhi'a kissed Aymeric's neck and as he felt himself reaching climax he bit down, fangs breaking his flesh. Aymeric moaned from the mix of pain and pleasure as he filled the cat up, Nhi'a falling back down towards the table, sweet sounds still slipping past his lips.

Aymeric slowly pulled out, very satisfied. He flinched as he touched his neck, seeing a bit of blood on his fingers. He frowned first, unsure of what he was feeling about this, but then he smiled. "Those fangs will come of good use."

Nhi'a wiped his mouth with his hand, then ran the same hand down his chest towards his cock, which to Aymeric's surprise had already gotten half-hard. "Can we... go again?"

The Lord Commander swallowed hard, feeling himself reacting immensely to those four words. This stubborn cat had him wrapped around his finger, didn't he.


End file.
